


My Friend

by your_boi_leon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_boi_leon/pseuds/your_boi_leon
Summary: “I miss you, my friend.”





	My Friend

America walks on the winding road on his way to a cemetery holding blue daisies in his hand.

It has been years since he had seen his friend. Once he had reached the grave, he sat down right besides, leaning his head towards the grave point.

"Can't you believe it's been 400 years! Oh man the time has gone quickly." America quipped. "...but I wished it didn't. I'd rather be growing up with you in the colonies." He confessed. "I miss you Davie. I hope you're well on the other side." He grieves for a few minutes. "I was so young back then, I wish I had more time with you." he says, nostalgically.

From his spot upon the grave, he stands up.

Contemplating his leave, he walks out and whispers.

**”I miss you, my friend.”**

**Author's Note:**

> First fic i ever wrote! but transferred to here.


End file.
